Will you love me?
by katsikoulass
Summary: Ellie has lost so many people. All that s he wants is to start a new life ..and now she is offered a new position at Rota,Spain.What is gonna happen between her and Nick?
1. The beginning of a love story

All rights belong to CBS.

So my idea is that Bishop loses her mother unexpectedly and then she is offered a job at NCIS Rota,Spain as an analyst.

Will she go?What will happen to her and Torres?Will he admit his feelings for her?Read and find out.

She was gone.One month has passed since her funeral and Bishop was still a mess.Her mother was her rock,the person who she could count on.Her mother's death had even affected her brothers' personalities.They were the jokers but they aren't anymore. This past days all of her coworkers really helped her get over her loss.Especially him.

Torres..well Nick was really supportive and well funny.He made her laugh when she needed it the most.She is really falling for him.She shouldn't…especially now. She has to move on. She's got offered a job two weeks earlier.Well it's in Spain.But it's a much easier one.She will not work on late hours and she will be paid more.And she wants to forger of all of the people she has lost…Reeves,Quasim,her mother.

She wants it,doesn't she???She wants to start a new life,wipe the slate clean.So she is going to Rota tomorrow,she's taking the first flight.Had already spoken with the director and packed her bags.

That night at work is her last but she hasnt told anybody,she can't,it's too painful.Letters, personalized letters for everyone are on her top drawer.I guess they'll understand.she assures herself.

There's only two people left in the bullpen,her and Torres.When she is making her way to the bathroom she leaves her flight ticket on her desk.Nick has fell asleep on his desk,right?

 _What is this_??? Nick asked Bishop after she left the restroom.

 _Well you know..it's my ticket.Im leaving tomorrow_.Ellie said while keeping her eyes focused on everywhere else except his eyes.

 _And why didn't you tell any of us_?he stated with anger.

Because I could not face you or Gibbs or even McGee.

Okay..however you feel.I'm going home.Or maybe not!!!I dont have to tell you where am I going or when am I going.Because YOU act on the same way.!!!

said Torres with rage and pain into his eyes.

What?!Are you serious?Bishop said

Yes I am.Goodnight have fun in Spain!!!And make some friends because apparently WE are not good enough to be your friends!!! That's why you didnt even bother saying goodbye!!! Said Torres as he gathered his things and left for the elevator.


	2. Just stay

Torres couldn't stand looking at her.He had feelings for her for about two years.He wouldn't admit it to himself since that case with the baby.That was the time when he finally pictured them together.Didn't she trust him enough to tell him she was leaving?

After getting into his car he decided to go to the closest bar and drink his pain away.Having drank three shots of tequila and two mojitos,he realized that he should go find her.Tell her anything just to make her stay.

Meanwhile Bishop had arrived at her apartment.She was a mess.Why Torres was so upset?It was all her fault...She started crying and after a while decided to change into her pyjamas and look back on some old photos she had taken with the team.Oh god,she was going to miss them so much.

While she was thinking of all her moments in NCIS , Ellie heard a loud bang in her door.She wasn't expecting to see a drunken Torres in her door.

"What are you doing here Nick?It's almost 3 am."asked with concern.

"I...i want to make you stay.Please...stay..."Said he with sad eyes

"You can't,nobody actually,please go."

"No!I won't!You can't go!!!You can't just leave us!!he said with a lot of furry while bursting in her living room.

"What??!!"Bishop was shocked.She had never seen him like this.

"You can't leave us,you can't leave... me!!!

"What are you teliing me?You're probably very drunk Nick!Please lower your voice!"

"Nooo..i can't.I'm in love with you Bishop."

said he as he approached her and touched lightly a strand of her hair.

"I love your voice when you call my name,I love to hear you laugh,I love the way you dress,even the strange appetite of yours.The way you frown when you think or multitask.Oh gooood I love your sense of humor and that you are so good with children."he said in almost a whispery voice,looking in her eyes the entire time.Bishop was stunned.

"I do too,I mean I see you in my dreams,many time I feel like kissing you,I love you but it's too late."said she shyly after a while.

"I don't want to be another Tony.Yes I know about him and his former partner,Ziva.McGee told me...I cannot lose you.I don't want us to end like them."he said and then kissed her passionately.

She responded to his kiss and their hands were everywhere on each others body.He caught her by her thighs and he put her on the kitchen counter,where they kissed furiously.

Her hands were on his back and tried to get his shirt off.

"Not here baby."he said lovingly to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go to your bed.This is not a hookup.I want to make love to you,cherish every inch of your body."

It was a night full of passion.He felt so happy.Her head on his chest and her legs tangled up with his.

However the morning came and their goodbye was inevitable.He felt the sunlight coming through the curtains.As he opened his eyes , he realized that he was alone."Bishop?Baby?"She wasn't there.As he turned his head he show a note on top of the pillow.

 _"Nick,by the time you read this,I will be gone.Don't blame yourself.I had to go.I owe this to myself.I maybe get back to see you all at Christmas._ _Last night was...really special.You make me feel something that I hadn't experienced in a long time.Sometimes you make me feel like a schookgirl again.like I am young again and that I can make dreams and actually achieve them.Last night you brought back the light i had lost from my life.You gave me trust and hope._ _I love you_ _Ellie B."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. A door closes, a window opens

It's February now.Seven months had passed since Bishop's leave and Torres wasn't so well.She had said that she would be back for Christmas, right??But she didn't...they hadn't even talked.The only person she still had contact with was McGee.Because of her friendship with Delilah, McGee would get the chance to talk to her frequently.But he didn't know much about her life in Spain.

One day at work,Torres had arrived much earlier and tried finishing some paperwork.Normaly he would hate that...but since she left he couldn't listen to his favourite spanish songs.He wasn't his self anymore.Couldn't even flirt!Don't even start talking about dating...

That morning Tim came a little late to work.

"What's up buddy?"asked Torres

"Um hey,has Gibbs come here yet?Oh I didn't even get coffee!!Oh the paperwork, totally forgot it!!!'said McGee really fast and anxiously

"Relax,wait I am going to get us both some coffee.What's the matter?Why are you so yo-yo and dou-dou this morning?"

"It's because of the twins.Last night we finally managed to get both Morgan and John sleep on the same time.But unfortunately Delilah had a call.At 12 in midnight!And the twins started crying and I had to get them go back to sleep..!They slept two hours ago..."

"Oh man!Why didn't Delilah help you?"

"She was talking to Bishop for two hours.First on the phone and then on skype.She told me that Ellie wanted to show her something.I don't know..The past weeks Delilah has become very secretive when it comes to Ellie."

"What do you mean,man?"

"They usually talk when I am in work and when I am home Delilah takes her laptop in the bedroom,because she says they talk about 'girly things'.I think that Bishop is dating someone."

"Noo that's impossible."

"Why?"askes McGee full of curiosity.

"Because .. well..eh the night before she left we kind of...'cooked'together."

"Cooked???And what does that have to do with.."

"You two come with me."Gibbs shouted from across the room.

"Where are we going boss?"McGee asked.e on!"

 **bbbbbbttttttbbbbbbtttttttbbbbbttttttbbbb**

"Good morning agents McGee and Torres.I invited you here for an assignment.As you know the last few months we are trying to catch Burny Hall,the office killer.Many agents have tried to track him down on many places.His method is known;he plants a bomb usually outside of a public building ,hospitals,police offices...just to distract people of his real targets.Women.Above 20,less than 35."

"And what does this have to do with us,Leon?"said Gibbs

"I want the three of you to go to Hall's next target.Or better ;place."

"What's that?"asked Torres.

"Rota, Spain."

 **to be continued**


	4. Their miracle, their mistake

A few hours later

While the team was in the airport, miles away Bishop was trying to sleep.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes Jonas, thank you so much."Bishop said as she was cuddling her pillow.

"You're sure you don't need anything else?"

"No,you've done so much"she reassured him.

"You too,I wouldn't had hacked that tettorist's phone calls without your help."

"Well I guess we are even"

"That's what friends are for."said Jonas smiling

"Bye, say that I am sorry to Marley and Rose! I hope we will hang out some other time!"

"I will!"

Bishop was feeling so lonely these days.Her only friends were Jonas,Marley and Rose.They were great people.But she couldn't hang out with them that night.She was exhausted,more than she thought she would be.

Gibbs,Torres and McGee had finally arrived at the Spanish airport.

Torres was a mess.He didn't even sleep for a second in the entire flight.Not that he had slept well these past few months.Why love had to be that painful?Why do we lose our sleep at nights and our appetite for people that we will never have the opportunity to be with?Why would we give up everything just to be with them again,even for a second?he thought to himself.

After Gibbs and Torres left their luggage at the hotel along with McGee, who had an allergy in almost every plant they were passing by and whose eyes had become red,they finally drove to spanish NCIS headquarters.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"asked a very elegant dressed man,who was sitting in a big desk.

"We are Special agents Gibbs and Torres from NCIS , Washington,DC."

"Oh ,welcome!How was your flight?I hope you are informed about the case from your director."

"It was pretty good.By the way,were are the desks of your liaison officers?"said Torres,as his heart felt it would exploid from his chest.He longed to see her.

Gibbs looked at him quenstionaly.

"You are talking about our newest analyst and ciber crimes' investigator,I guess"

"Raquel, please get the agents to Bishop's desk."

Her desk was in a cubicle,identical to most of the desks there.He could see her hair, dark blonde waves falling on her back.She was typing something in her laptop.

"Special agent Bishop,there are some agents that want to talk to you."Raquel said

"Gibbs,Nick!!!Ooh I..I didn't know that you would come here."she said as she turned around to face them.

Nick could feel his heart explode,not only because he saw her after all this time but because of her 'looks'.

Her hair was a lot darker than he remembered.And her boobs were a lot bigger.Instead of wearing a tight t-shirt,she was wearing a very comfy fy enough for a pregnancy belly!

Maybe a seven month belly!!!He was going to be a father?!?!He wasn't parent-made!No child could ever be raised from him!

"Hey Bishop, new shirt?"Gibbs said

"Not exactly..."she said anxiously

"Congrats!Just messing with you."

"Thank you Gibbs"said she as she hugged him.

"Yes,congrats"

"Thank you"

Both Torres and Bishop talked awkwardly.

"Who is the lucky one?"asked Gibbs

"Um...a coworker of mine...here.By the way I am six months pregnant"she said but she knew deep down it was a big lie.It was his.He was in front if her and didn't say anything..just congrats.It's probably the best for both of them.There is no way he still loves her or that he wants to be a father.She promised to herself to never tell him about their baby boy.That's why she didn't come back at DC for the holidays.She didn't even tell her brothers.Anyway she was going to give little Nicky for adoption.Oh not again!!!Don't think again about baby names!!!You are going to give him up.she thought as she looked at her ex-lover and her ex-boss.

 **To be continued**


	5. Safe and Sound

Torres was so frustrated. As it seems, the woman he loved not only was over him but knocked up too by a stranger or a 'coworker' of her as she said.

The truth is that he always wanted to have a family of his own. But he could never imagine himself be that lucky to have actually a wife.

Sure, in the undercover ops he had a lot through the years.

Since that case with the baby, he knew that he wanted to be with Bishop in a relationship. Maybe even have a baby of their own. But she made her decision. And he was there to watch it, sadly.

"Thank you Jonas for giving us a ride"said Bishop as she and Torres got into her apartment."

"Don't mention it. Especially in your condition."said he as he hugged her and closed the door.

Gibbs sent the two of them alone into her apartment. That man was so smart! Bishop thought. He knew exactly from the moment that he saw her that she was having Nick's baby.

So he told Nick to go with her to her apartment in order to help her because well...her belly was big and she clearly needed help.

" So he is your friend?" asked Torres

"Yes. He is very generous and sweet"

"And your baby's father?"

"What?!? Nooo. Jonas has a wife, Marley and a little toddler,Rose. Rose was born two years ago. That's why he helps me. He went that through along with his wife."

Torres was relieved for a minute.

"Do you want to eat anything?"Bishop asked him as she was sitting on the couch and rubbing her belly.

"Yes but you are not in any condition to cook. I can make you something."

"Okay, feel free to go to the kitchen."

After an hour, while Bishop was ending up some work, Torres came with the food.

"Aha! I made lasagna!"

"Oh where did you find those! I had completely forgotten about them!"

" Ellie, I noticed something different in the kitchen.."

" You didn't have any snacks."

"oh ,yes. The doctor told me that the weren't good for the baby boy and that I should avoid eating any"said she angrily

"Painful..."said he playfully.

"Yes when you carry a human for nine months!"

"Sorry"

"No that's okay. Just too many hormones. It's me who is sorry. I wanna go to sleep."

"But you haven't eat anything."

"I just feel a little nauseous..."

and she suddenly lost her sight.

When she opened her eyes she was laying in her bed and Nick was beside her.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." he said and looked like he could cry.

"You said before that it is a boy."said as he looked at her belly. "Why haven't you made a nursery? I mean, when are you planning on making it?"

"I don't" Nick was confused

"I am giving it for adoption."

"Your own child? Why???"he was sadly

"Because I don't have the time nor the money to raise a baby."

"What about the father? Is he a married man or something? Why doesn't he help you?"

" He doesn't know..."she said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"When are you planning on telling him? He has the right to know..."

"Nick, can I tell you something? "

" Sure..."

"You are the father."

"Are you kidding me? And you waited to tell me now?" he was so angry

"I thought you didn't want to have a family! I didn't want to become a burden to you!!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!! I told you that! Everything that happened that night was real! I want to be with you! "

" I'm sorry!"

" Nooo I 'm sorry for getting you pregnant! I can undestand why you did not break the news. I don' t deserve to be a father...It will do good to it to probably be adopted by a nice family..."said Nick really harshly. He was heartbroken.

"No that's not true Nick, you know that."Ellie said as she tried touch his arm.

"Ellie"he said as he looked into her eyes

"Since I was a teen I was a burden to my family, my sister.I am a bad guy and you and your child deserve better..."

"It's our child..."

"No.It's over. It's better that I didn't know about that earlier. If you decide to keep it please never let it know that I am his father..."

Ellie had started crying

"Please baby don't cry, this will harm our little Cody"

Ellie's eyes lightened up

"Then stay" said Bishop

"What if I become an awful father?"

"Then I will kick your ass"

They both chuckled a little bit.

"As long as we love him and try our best, it's going to be okay"Bishop reasurred him

"So will we do this?"said Torres

"Yes, we will"

They said smiling. They saved each other in more than one way.

After the case closed, they went back to D.C. They bought a place and started decorating it for their son.

At first they didn't know how to name him, Cody, Nicky...

But in the end, when they finally held their son, they realised they knew what name it suited him

They named him Clayton.

Three years after him they had another child, Charlie and five years later one another, Luis.

Bishop saved Torres from his demons.

Torres saved Bishop from the losses she had over the years.

 ** _They had each other and everything was going to be fine._**

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _What other fanfictions do you want me to write?_**


End file.
